Twilight of My dawn
by Msedward
Summary: !ABONDENED!It happened too fast. They were all standing and fighting with Death Eaters and then, in a second, Harry was falling to the ground and all his beloved secrets were coming out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey! This just came to my mind when I was studying Geometry (The exams begin next monday and I'm doing everything to avoid practising) and I needed to write it down.

Neither Harry Potter nor Twilight is mine, if only they were but,...Except from Jack Snape, all of the characters belong to their creaters.

And the last, the italics are thoughts.

"...." are speeches.

**TWILIGHT OF MY DAWN**

They didn't know how all the things got there. They didn't know how the things could turn out like this when it was all good. It all happened in a second, they were fighting against the Death Eaters, and then Harry was getting hit by an unknown curse and falling to the ground.

Everything stopped the moment he fell. He heard Hermione's, Ginny's, Luna's, Neville's, Ron's screams. Then there was nothing but the black in front of his eyes.

They were screaming, and it was what took Sirius' attention. He couldn't believe his eyes; he couldn't believe what he heard. The next thing he knew, he was pulling Harry into a hug and disappeared.

Now, they were all in Grimmauld Place, and Sirius was pacing nonstop. He got some potions, some muggle things and was immediately back. Then Severus, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Tonks came with the children. As Sirius shouted Severus; "Do something!!!", Jack got them away from the living room, and took them upstairs.

In a second Draco Malfoy was there, his face showing all his concern and tring to get to downstairs, to look for his soul mate, his best friend. But Jack was stopping him, he was telling something but he did not hear him, he didn't want to hear he heard Jack's voice inside of his mind.

_Let me in Draco, let me help you. _

"Sshh, it's going to be all right. Harry will be all right. Doesn't he always? You can do nothing to help him right now, you gotta let them do their jobs."

That was it, his voice calmed him a bit. But he was still nervous and pacing the room. And the others were just looking at him and trying to understand why this certain Slytherin was so interested in Harry's condition. But for now they kept their mouth and waited in silence, in a very long and disturbing silence.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The disclaimer is still the same; unfortunately I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. And this week is my exam week, so it may take a week or so to update, sorry for the delay. Hope you'll enjoy the new chapter.

P.S: There will be descriptions of abuse in this chapter, if you don't like it, don't read.

TWILIGHT OF MY DAWN

Chapter 2- Revealing

There was a big running downstairs. Sirius was casting numerous healing charms, Severus was giving Harry several potions including anti-nausea, healing potions.

Meanwhile Molly was taking some books and potions upstairs. She was angry. There was no one in particular but she was angry. This was a distraction for her, taking care of her children was the best distraction and this time they really needed it.

"Stop it!" It was Hermione. Just as Draco was yelling back, Jack interfered.

"Both of you shut it!" He was now standing and had an angry face. "Draco, sit down, right now! And Hermione, you too! There's no point in yelling at each other." When he composed himself, he continued "I know you're anxious and I know both of you really care about him. And Draco, I know how your magic levels are increasing, believe me I do. And I know Hermione, you are all curious about everything but please wait for a while. This is neither the place nor the time."

"What the hell!!!??" It was Sirius. He was furious and he wasn't the only one. Jack orbed directly downstairs and what he saw was beyond belief, his half-brother was lying on the couch with nasty scars. There was a writing, "FREAK", done with a knife, lots of punching scars, cuts, broken and unhealed bones. He couldn't look away and there was a churning in his stomach, then he orbed again upstairs.

"What's going on Jack? Jack?" He had heard Draco in the first time, but he couldn't talk, if he did, he was sure he was going to be sick so he just closed the door, casted some charms around the room that prevented to orb inside or outside and sat on a chair.

"Jack, are you okay?" That was Fred. He slowly swallowed the bile, and began talking:

"It isn't good, Harry, he has some nasty scars and I don't think it was from the battle in the ministry." Draco's face was all pale now along with Ron, who were the only ones that understood what he was indicating. Before someone asked again, Draco slowly said "They were abusing him, weren't they? They weren't just neglecting him or starving him, they were abusing him." Jack slowly responded "I think it wasn't just abuse, I think there were also sexual abuse."

"You can't be serious! We would have realized it!"

"No, not if he was wearing concealing charms, he has always been very good at them." Jack answered. Then Ginny asked "What are they going to do?"

"Probably dad will confront Harry about it and make Harry give an official complaint about it. The Ministry will probably arrest Dursleys if Dad doesn't kill them all."

Jack Wyatt Snape had his sarcasm from his father Severus Tobias Snape and he had his anger from his mother Lily Evans. He was born when both of his parents were at sixth grade. Except from some close friends of him and his family, nobody knew who his mother was and he was related to Harry James Potter.

After two hours, when they finished photographing Harry's scarred body, they made everything they could and started a magical sleep for him to rest and get his magical strength fully.

Please read and review, your reviews improve my story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Same disclaimers as always. I'm really sorry for the delay but I will make it up to you one way or another. I think it is the longest chapter I've written. Hope you'll enjoy.**

_

* * *

Three Wishes- The Pierces_

_We'd be so less fragile  
If we're made from metal  
And our hearts from iron  
And our minds from steel  
And if we built an armor  
For our tender bodies  
Could we love each other  
Would we stop to feel_

_And you want three wishes:  
One to fly the heavens  
One to swim like fishes  
And then one you're saving for a rainy day  
If your lover ever takes her love away_

_You say you want to know her like a lover  
And undo her damage, she'll be new again  
Soon you'll find that if you try to save her  
It renews her anger  
You will never win_

_And you only want three wishes:  
You want never bitter  
And all delicious  
And then one you're saving for a rainy day  
If your lover ever takes her love away_

_You only want three wishes:  
One to fly the heavens  
One to swim like fishes  
You want never bitter  
And all delicious  
And a clean conscience  
And all it's blisses  
You want one true lover with a thousand kisses  
You want soft and gentle and never vicious  
And then one you're saving for a rainy day  
If your lover ever takes her love away

* * *

_

He had been woken for an hour, but he made neither a noise nor a move. He just laid there, thinking about the things that happened to him. Like they weren't enough, now everyone knew all his lies, all of his life and his secrets. And he couldn't afford it. So, he decided to act, he was very good at acting, wasn't he? He made his plan quickly, he set his mind on it, then waited for someone to wake up.

After two hours, everyone in the house was fully awake and in the living room. Sirius slowly woke Harry up.

"Come on kiddo, wake up."

"Woken up."

He sat with them on the table, ate in a silence much to his likeness, everyone seemed to make a silencing promise. Just as they were tidying the place, the patronus of Dumbledore came saying they needed all the members of the Order for the battle. Sirius kissed him; everybody said their good byes and the kids were alone with Jack.

This was when the feeling in his gut began to feel itself. It was hurting so much that he couldn't even breathe. He spotted the feeling which was very similar to a panic attack. But he said nothing; he just slowly stood up, told nobody in particular that he was going to be in the bathroom and made his way. He opened the door with trembling hands, slowly sat on the bathtub, opened the cold water which was slowly soaking him but he didn't care. The cold made him numb and when he was numb, he wouldn't feel anything at all. He didn't even notice the hot tears welling up from his eyes to his cheeks. He didn't notice the passing time. He didn't notice the screams of the others. He just sat there, cried for the first time for his lost family, his lost childhood, his lost naivety.

Draco was the first to notice Harry's long visit to the bathroom. After ten minutes he expressed his fear. His words were enough for Jack. He immediately stood up, half running, half walking, he came to the door. First he talked in a noticeable voice. When there was no reply, he began to shout his name. That gave him a reply.

"GO AWAY!!!"

"I can't do that Harry, you know that. Please be rational, come out of there."

The only thing he got was the exra shields for the bathroom. He knew his little brother too well. He knew exactly what he was trying to do. He was preventing him from entering there in no way.

"You are going to let him stay there?!" The question was from Hermione. Jack even didn't bother to answer. He slowly began to talk. He knew James' techniques. He didn't use them on just Harry. Even Severus wasn't able to approach Jack, James was able to that just by telling him about his life.

"I know how you're feeling right now Harry. When I lost Lynn, I became very familiar with those feelings. I know how it hurts, how it make your simple breath a very painful one, like a knife is stuck in your chest. I know how you want to be far away from the others, thinking that they wouldn't understand, believing that you're to blame. Don't you remember how I started drugs, how I quitted them when I met Lynn and how I nearly killed myself from an overdose? I ran away from my family, thinking that I could run and hide away from my past, my feelings. It doesn't work like that Harry. When you run away, you take all your feelings, your past and your thoughts with you. And I wasn't there when mum and James were killed. I wasn't there when Draco nearly died and Denise died with a killing curse from his father. I wasn't there when you needed me most, wasn't there when Charlie was hurting. Did you know how my father found me? I was in the I.C.U. I know how you dream about someone you really love, waking up in a wet spot in your bed, thinking the dream was true and facing the truth, the truth that they will never come back. And let me tell you something, the help from your family makes you better. I lied to myself that the drugs were helping me but in truth when dad found me and took me home, I started to recover. Let me help you Harry. Let us help you."

Then he heard the sound "click" and felt some of the shielding charms around the room disappearing. And the door opened part way, just enough for Jack to enter.

He was a mess. His clothes were soaking wet, he was shivering from the cold, crying at the same time. Jack slowly sat next to him, embracing him, making him feel that he was safe. He quickly turned the cold water to hot and whispered him; let it out little one, let all out; waited for him to compose himself. When he fell asleep, Jack slowly picked him up, carried him to bed, changed his clothes and lied there with him for the whole day.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Reviews are very welcomed.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Disclaimers are always the same, Twilight Saga and Harry Potter will mine only in my dreams.

And thanks for your patience for the delay. But if you review it, I will be more anticipated to write it.

Chapter 4- A Whole New Beginning

It was as though a nightmare, all the things that happened. He remembered them all too well. He didn't know what to do, how to deal with them. But he had now known that his family, his friends were with him. No matter what happened, no matter what he did, they were there for him.

"Hey!"

"Hey." Ron slowly sat beside him and forced him to look into his eyes. "I'm here for you, Harry. It doesn't matter what had happened, I'm here for you and I will always listen to you when you're ready to tell it all. Don't rush things, I really understand you. If you're not comfortable enough to talk to me these things, I can always call for Malfoy or Sirius."

"I know Ron, really I do and I appreciate it. But it's not easy for me to talk about it, not right now. I will eventually talk about it. Can we talk about something else? It kinds of torment me."

"OK. Have I told you how Ginny jinxed Bill? It was hilarious."

* * *

"People want some answers Sirius, you can't just tell them Harry Potter the boy who lived is at sick leave or whatsoever. You need to let him out." It was Albus Dumbledore. This bloody man didn't understand the exact situation that Harry was in.

"I'm not going to let you to do such thing! He is not in a good shape! I DON'T CARE WHAT PEOPLE THINK!"

"We need him to finish this war and Lord Voldemort. And you know it."

"Out." His voice was now very similar to Severus'. It was very low, almost threatening. This was not good and Dumbledore knew it, too. He knew too well that Black's anger cause a lot of things and this time this anger wouldn't be for his sake. When Sirius saw that he was still standing in his living room, he screamed with pure disgust and hatred "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!". Albus Dumbledore didn't need any more warning; the shaking glasses were enough for him.

* * *

After a second, Ronald Weasley's screams tore the air. Everybody was now rushing upstairs. Sirius was the first to get there. His pup couldn't breathe like he was having an asthma or panic attack. He rushed o his side and with the advantage of being in an E.R so many times he quickly got everything that made his breathing hard. He then began to talk in an loud, understandable and affectionate.

"Come on pup, breathe in and out. Match your breath to mine. That's it. In. Out. Keep going like that. That's it, I know you can do it."

When his breathing finally was steady, he conjured a glass of water and instructed him to drink it slowly. When he was fully calm, Sirius helped him up to his feet and walked him to the balcony. After a few minutes, his face had a little more color. He took him inside, now everyone had left the room.

"Better pup?"

"Yeah. It is not that a big deal."

"It is, Harry. And if you do not talk, I cannot help you."

"It's like I couldn't breathe Sirius, like the walls were closing up on me and made me breathless."

"Did it happen just today or it happened earlier?"

"Since the ministry, it comes and goes. I want to leave England."

"Alright pup, in a second I can make arrangement, you just decide where you will be most relaxed, ok."

"All right."

* * *

"You gave us a real heart attack, Harry." Hermione and Ron were first to enter the room, then everybody entered. They all sat on the bed. "Are you alright now Harry?"

"Yeah Ginny, I'm better now. I just couldn't catch my breath for a second."

"You're kidding me right, Harry? You were suffocating."

"I know. I, I had a panic attack. I have them since…" He couldn't finish his sentence.

"You're going to leave England, aren't you?

"Yeah, I cannot force you to come with me."

"Of course we're coming with you!" Everyone nodded Ginny.

"Thank you guys."

After an hour, they all had their plane tickets with their packed trunks. There was a new beginning ahead them.

* * *

Thanks for reading and I will be very happy if you review.


	5. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I'm really sorry to announce that I won't be able to post any chapters on my any story. I am not satisfied by my work and I know that it's really annoying to wait for the new chapter as I read stories too. I'm going to keep writing but I'm not gonna post them until there's a solid work on my hand.

Thank very much to whom read my stories, and reviewed them and every one that made me on their favorites' list.

Sincerely,

Msedward


	6. Author's Note 2

Author's Note

I'm really sorry to say that I'm abondoning all of my stories for several reasons. I have lost interest in them for some time but a week ago or so my computer broke down and all of my files on my computer just disappeared. I know that you were expecting me to at least finish the stories and I'm really sorry to disappoint you but this is something I need to do in order to give time for real life. I thank you all for your patience and taking time to read my stories.

Sincerely,

Msedward


End file.
